


維他命酸

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 臍橙宣言的換視角版





	維他命酸

拿著鑰匙打開那扇自己無比熟悉的門後，橫山才反應過來自己剛剛一直在做的是什麼。

東京時間下午1點40分56秒。

他仔仔細細的關好門，看著這間空空蕩蕩有著溫暖地熱的高級公寓，索性脫掉外套坐在了地上。對著滿是雜物的沙發做了一會思緒漫遊，他低頭，指尖蹭了蹭那個經常被別人虧真是奢侈的錶盤，再次做了確認。

東京時間下午1點44分03秒。

 

時間不早了，

那就開始吧。

橫山裕絕對不會告訴別人的——

心血來潮清掃大作戰

 

把沙發上亂堆的衣服一件一件拿起來扔進洗衣筐內，橫山一邊嫌棄著這人是多喜歡便利店十二件一打的白T，一邊拼命忽略自己現在根本就是在做沈浸在初戀的女高中生才會做的事情。

愛踢足球的笨蛋偵探嗎？

別開玩笑了我練的又不是空手道而是拳擊。

 

猶豫了很久也還是拿出來了被屋主推到櫃子最裡層的加濕器，他揉了揉自己最近剛剛修剪過的瀏海，有點吃力的在地板上小心的蹭動挪移，指節帶著點顫抖的擰開了開關，看著水氣無聲的細密噴灑於乾燥的室內，輕輕鬆了口氣，

要不然又會聽到喉嚨痛苦的乾咳。

緊珉著嘴角忍受著脊背肌肉過度拉伸的酸痛，橫山以一種詭異的姿勢撐起身體，再確認其他物品的位置都沒有絲毫問題後，拍了拍低矮的儲物櫃，在以為他會離開的瞬間，還是又捂著過度用力就會痛的鎖骨再一次伏下了身。

明明腰就不好還用這麼矮的櫃子，

他拿著清潔布巾跪在地板上一點一點的擦著那個人大概夠不到的狹窄角落，心裡忍不住的數落。

笨蛋。

也沒發現這個稱呼的適用範圍適合於和這間屋子有關聯的無論誰。

 

素色和艷色要分類放，羊毛類要加柔軟劑，襯衫要按程序多一格

橫山念叨著洗衣常識100條，在洗手間的櫃子裡面挑挑檢檢著需要用到的瓶瓶罐罐，不期的發現，有位虎牙先生還真是守舊的厲害。

那都是年輕氣盛時兩個人曾經一起住的老舊事情了，

回憶一下子從大腦湧向鼻尖。

他還記得兩個人有點緊張又帶著一點不可言明的小興奮，一同從住處走向超市的情境。並肩站在一排密密麻麻排放整齊的清洗瓶劑面前，對這種主婦知識一竅不通的兩個大男孩只好看了看價錢又偏過頭瞄了瞄對方。

“那就這個好了。”熟悉的大嗓門在耳邊擴散開，還在找店內推薦的橫山沒防備的被嚇了一跳，“為什麼啊。”略微有點不爽對方先做決定這件事，他幾乎是條件反射的質疑了回去。

“因為.......”剛剛還很乾脆的大嗓門瞬間變小，橫山只好不耐煩的湊近了一點，

“ヒナちゃん？”

“因為是第5排第9個....”

染著金髮的少年愣愣的盯著那雙泛著水光四處亂瞟的下垂眼睛，滿腦子的吐槽堵在喉嚨裡又被他生生咽了下去。

 

青春期的孩子考慮事情總是不周全，也忘記確認，

剛剛情難自禁的親吻會不會被監控拍了去。

 

因為這種胡鬧的原因才決定的牌子意外的用了很多年，

沒想到即使自己早就換了新，

他也還是在繼續用。

 

掃地機器人和洗衣機同時做功的嘈雜多少緩解了有點複雜的內心，橫山坐回沙發上揉了揉挺俏的鼻尖，一個噴嚏打破了腦內莫名冒出的那點衝動。

還是離他遠點吧，想著自己近來的鼻塞和頭痛，橫山無意識的雙手合十抵在飽滿的嘴唇上，

這麼忙的人，總不好啞著嗓子站在舞台上面對底下那群帶著期待的客人。

而且...

起身的動作打破了還來不及在腦內成形的文字

如果是帶病這麼多場巡演，

他...

當然是會心疼。

 

拿起來事前就買好的那一大袋生活必用品，橫山十分感激在這種時候自己的高明。了解這個人越多，他就知道他的擔心通常都不會沒有道理。握著一時間心血來潮丟到購物筐裡面的柑橘味泡騰片，橫山像是想到了什麼一樣，嘴角無奈的牽了牽，拉開他常翻的那個櫃子裡塞進去，

都放在這麼明顯的地方了，那個神經大條的大天然應該找到就會喝的吧。

 

要不然，

拿個便條貼一貼？

快把臉埋到高領毛衣裡的黑髮男人飛快的甩了甩頭，想要把一閃而過的那種想法快點丟出去。

他才不要做這種一定會被說噁心的事情。

 

說出橫山裕是會給戀人打掃房間的類型大概他自己都不信，

前提是有個人沒有煩躁又鬱悶的躺在樂屋的沙發上黏黏糊糊的抱怨年紀大了排練過後根本沒有打掃房間的力氣和心情。

這種事情倒是理直氣壯的說得出口，

會寂寞會難過這種事情就從來不肯好好的和我說。

 

扶著門框板起臉的男人捏了捏眉心沒表情的嘆了口氣，

這個人真的有自己好好生存的能力嗎？

雖然這句話也不應該是由自己說，生存能力這種質疑也不應該出現在那個頑強健壯的大猩猩身上，但是看著空空蕩蕩的冰箱和東倒西歪的啤酒罐，橫山再一次感謝自己擁有那種自己都解釋不清的先見之明。

拼命的回憶著那個人的習慣，把他喜歡的速食裝分門別類的放置妥當。在完成的瞬間，看著滿滿當當的冰箱和空空蕩蕩的客廳，突然的就從內心油然而生出一種不可具名的寂寞。

 

他常常會在一分鐘結束的尾端，沒來由的感到心痛，

特別是在村上信五看向他的一瞬間。

 

想著就稍微躺一下也大概不會那麼巧，橫山躺在他慣常熟悉的那邊，閉上眼，一直壓抑著的思緒卻越發明顯的佔據神經元。

人真是年紀越大越感性。他像是要遮掩什麼的樣子拉起被角就往頭上蓋。以往聽到那種抱怨，他大概也只會讓他叫保潔，或者更好一點，親自幫他叫保潔。沒想到居然有一天自己會選擇提前要到那份寫著村上信五標題的時間表，圈了幾個圈，扔給自己的經紀人。才有了如此短暫的一下午的時間。

腦袋裡面浮現出那個新經紀人不靠譜的臉，大概被那個有的時候精明異常的傢伙套一下就會露餡的吧，那到時候索性裝個傻過去好了。不過那個大忙人的話，注不注意到自己家是否變了樣子都不好說。

剛才一直在腦袋裡面轉圈圈的寂寞兩個大字又蹦到了眼前。

其實會改了日程表過來這件事情...也多少是存了點想看看他現在過的好不好的私心吧...更別說是那種目的性太明顯的抱怨。會寂寞就直說嘛，什麼時候才能把那種逞強的頑固病症改掉。縱然他也知道隨著年歲的增長，在很多話可以坦然的向對方坦白的同時，更多的關心和記掛卻越加不能好好的說出口。在明確知道對方有足夠的能力完成這件事的時候，卻還是想著跑去看一眼也是安心。不可能做到若無其事的跑到對方家裡，只好看著那張隱瞞技巧越加精進的臉內心一片火大。

結果的結果就是他不僅跑過來了，

還事無巨細打掃照料，自動自發躺在床裡。

嘖，怎麼就是這麼兩個麻煩的人走到了一起。

 

繁繁復復的東想西想了那麼多，也防備不住眼皮漸漸變沉的事實。上一秒還在內心熱烈的抱怨，下一秒就抱著被怨念無數次那人的枕頭沒太多顧慮的睡去。

大概是ヒナ的床太軟了吧...

明明非常認床的人，卻就這麼輕易的被睡意和安心攻佔城池而去。

 

再次找回意識的時候鼻尖先於大腦感應到了熟悉的洗髮精香氣，

橫山一邊迷迷糊糊的想著還是被他發現了啊，一邊更加理所當然的任由自己陷進柔軟的床墊裡。

恍惚有臍橙的味道從很近的地方飄過來，他閉著眼睛沒來由的更安了點心。還真是對憑空出來的東西一點都不疑惑的拿出來泡，

さすが村上

還沒等他內心感嘆完，就猝不及防的聽到了大大方方坐在地上偷看他的人教科書版不坦承的內心獨白，橫山緊閉的眼睫顫抖了幾下，猶豫最終，還是沒選擇四目相對這個難度太高的選題。

“才不是因為喜欢你...”

還沒有反應過來他在說什麼，嘴角就被某個可愛的偷心賊蹭下了柑橘類的酸甜氣息。

 

“是～是，”

他在心裡笑著應和，索性把自己這一系列的反常舉動全部算在裡面。

 

“全都是維他命酸的錯”

 


End file.
